Princess Flirt- and Queen Clueless
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: "Kristoff I need your help. You're a love expert right?" He could barely contain his laughter. Anna wasn't good. When it came to romance, but this was just unbelievable. "So instead of asking her out. You freaked her out?" "Well sort of..." Anna would do anything to get her sister to notice her. ELSANNA!


**Princess Flirt- and Queen Clueless**

There was a loud and constant knocking. On Kristoff's door. The door to the Ice Master's room in Arendelle's castle. One person came into mind: Anna. The man's hyper active friend. He had a long and tiring day and didn't want anyone bothering him. This was his best friend, he opened the door against his wishes.

Instead of a usually large smile. Anna had a serious expression on her freckled face. Without an invitation she entered the room.

"Kristoff I need your help. You're a love expert right?" She asked hopefully.

The ice harvester closed the door, a bit confused. "Uh-"

"Great!" She beamed, sounding more like herself. "I need your help."

"Does this have something to do with Elsa?"

"I've tried everything!" Anna exclaimed raising her hand for emphasis. Then she collapsed onto the bed. "But she hardly notices me. If anything. I don't even think she likes me. Much less love me like I love her." Anna muttered, her voice growing softer.

Kristoff had been noticing, that the Princess had feelings for the Queen. For awhile now. It was natural for sisters to care for one another, but... Anna loved her sister more that what was...normal?

Even though the ice harvester, was shocked at first. He knew. That Anna deserved someone that cared for her. Not like Prince Hans. As her best friend. Kristoff agreed to help her win Elsa's heart.

Clearly that wasn't an easy task. With the realization, that the red head won't leave him alone for some time. The man sighed deeply. Standing in front of his friend, arms crossed. He asked : "Did you try being nice?"

The Princess looked at him like he was the traitor prince himself. "I have tried to ask her out, humiliated myself by flirting, went through thousands of pick up lines." Her collected facade was on the verge of turning to rage. "And you're asking me if I was nice?!"

"Take it easy Feisty Pants." He joked.

Kristoff was not a love expert. The only company he ever got most of his life, was what he got from Sven. He was an ice expert, but when dealing with the Snow Queen herself. That was as close as you could get.

"Well what _did_ you try?"

"I tried being friendly and asked her if she wanted to spend some time together. Since she is busy most of the time. Did you know being Queen is a lot of work?"

"She is ruling a kingdom. That would be the case."

"Anyway. I might have scared her away, because she left early."

"Wait." Kristoff interrupted, brows furrowing. "You tried asking her out. Instead you freaked her out?"

"Well sort of." The princess sat up. "You see we were just having lunch..."

* * *

"So how was your day?" The Queen asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It was nice." Anna replied.

Whether Elsa heard she didn't show it. Instead she kept eating.

"But it would've been better if you were there." She continued, hoping that Elsa would get a hint.

_'Apparently not.' _

"We should go out sometime." Anna suggested, pointing at her sister with a fork.

_'Is that a threat?'_ Elsa wondered, smiling at her sisters manners.

Then quickly added: "Well mot like out, out. I mean like outside." Her face turned a darker shade of red, as she continued talking. "Like a picnic or ice skating or anything. Not like a date. Unless you want to." Anna face palmed herself, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I'd like that." Elsa replied nodding.

_'Did I just hear that right?'_ Anna's head shot up, her eyes wide. "You do?"

"I have been locked in this castle for so long."Getting some fresh air and spending some time with you." The two of them locked gazes. "Would be perfect."

"So it's a DATE!" Anna exclaimed out of joy and shock, jumping out of her chair in the process. _'That was much easier than I thought it would be.'_

Elsa's blue eyes were just as wide. _'Did Anna just say...'_ She shook her head. Clearly the woman misunderstood. "When I have time free. I promise we could do something together. Perhaps a picnic like you suggested?"

The younger sibling sighed with delight. "Then it would just be you...and me."

"Oh well." The Queen's tone had a bit of disappointment. "You can invite Kristoff and Olaf along. That would be enjoyable as well."

_'I just blew it! Not a date.'_ With that thought. Instead of another face palm. The red head's face, made contact with the table. She groaned. _'Ouch.'_

"Anna?" Elsa called.

When there was no reply. The Queen got up. Heading towards her sister, at the opposite side of the table.

Hearing her sister's footsteps: "I'm fine. I just._ 'Invited my friends along on our not date.'_ "...Dropped my head...on the table."

When Elsa's hand was on Anna's shoulder. It was like an electrifying surge, went through her body. She jumped up once again. Only to hit her head against her sister's. Both of them groaned out of pain.

"I'm so sorry about that." Anna was quick to apologize.

"That's alright." Elsa regained her composure. "I should go."

"No, wait! I'm-" Anna tried to stop her, but the door closed. "Not fine."

_'Maybe this is going to be harder that I thought.'_

* * *

"So." The Ice Master started. "You tried asking Elsa out, but wound up inviting me and Olaf along. To hang out?"

"I think the medics are coming along too. I got two bruises." Anna pointed to two bruises on her forehead, partly hidden by her hair.

_'Only Anna could do that.'_ He shook his head, smiling faintly.

The Princess pouted. "This is hard."

"Good first impressions aren't always that easy." He assured.

Meeting his gaze. She continued to talk. "It didn't get much better after that." Came the confession. "I tried getting some help. From Olaf and from...this." Anna held out a small book and handed it to Kristoff.

"Why is it burned?"

"I threw it in the fire."

He'd rather not ask and read the title. Which was almost covered in black burn marks. How to flirt with your crush?" Kristoff questioned.

The thought of her sister, made a smile creep across Anna's face.

The mountain man. Flipped through the pages, then made an attempt to read the backside. While reading. Anna swung her legs back and forward.

"Anna?" Kristoff started, not sure how he was going to say this. "This is a book for guys."

She frowned slightly. Not understanding, what her friend was trying to tell her.

"Yes, but that is not the problem. What when wrong is that-"

"I am no love expert-"

"I know that. Now let me finish." Anna demanded. "I tried pick up lines next."

"I didn't see any in the book."

"Yes, the book didn't have any. So I asked Olaf to help."

"Are you trying to tell me. That you asked a snowman for pick up lines?" He asked disbelievingly.

The Princess was getting slightly annoyed."Yes now try and keep up..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Anna asked Olaf, hiding behind one of the corners in the castle's halls.

"Pffft. Of course Anna." The snowman reassured. "Just tell her how you feel."

Determined. The red head caught up with her sister. She was hurrying to some unknown destination, through the same hall.

"Elsa!" She yelled.

The Queen nearly jumped from fright. A sheet of ice crept across the floor.

Anna cringed. "Oops. Sorry."

Elsa just acknowledged the apology with a nod and a small smile.

_'She hardly smiles and when she does. It is with me.'_ Anna thought, looking at her sister's piercing blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair... She sighed.

"Anna?"

"Wha?" Instantly the girl was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I was asking if there was anything you wanted to tell me?"

_'Just tell her now you feel'_ She told herself. If only it was that simple.

"Well only thatIloveyouandIthinkwerementforeachother-"

The Queen chuckled. "In a language I can understand. Please."  
_'Will you understand if I kissed you senseless. While pinning you against this wall?'_ Anna breathed out deeply. Her sister looked expectantly at her.

It was then when the Princess saw Olaf around the corner urging her on.

_'Time for plan B...or C.'_

"Did it hurt when you well from the North Mountain?" Anna asked innocently.

_'Shoot! I said it wrong.'_

The blonde just raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm confused. Did you fall down the banister again?" Her tone had a hint of concern.

"No! No. I was asking you that."  
Elsa did have trouble understanding, her sister from time to time. Whether it was because of all those years' isolation. She didn't know, but what she did know. Is that Anna wasn't making any sense at all.

"Are you asking me...If I fell down the banister?" The Queen asked slowly, hoping to get some sense into her sister.

Anna was getting frustrated. "Exactly!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"No, I didn't...Thank you?" Elsa was unsure on how to reply. "I have some business to attend to. So I will be going."

_'Last chance.'_

"Are you a carrot? I'll hold onto you forever. Cause you make me lose my head."

Elsa opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

It was then Olaf yelled: "Kiss her!" Olaf yelled from the distance. When he spotted Elsa he added: "Oops." Then in a loud whisper: "Anna this is where you kiss Elsa."

The Princess was at a loss for words.

The Snow Queen was frozen in place.

_'How ironic.'_

"Why aren't you kissing her? Do you know how to kiss?"

She had to think of something, to get herself out of this mess. "Well you have queenly business to attend to. I will leave you to it."

"Alright. I will see you at supper." Elsa confirmed a little downcast.

The red head didn't seem to notice. The Queen turning five shades redder as she walked away.

* * *

Kristoff could barely contain his laughter. The Princess did not look amused. She crossed her arms. He knew Anna wasn't always that...good. When it came to romance, but this was just unbelievable.

"You aren't being very supportive."

The ice harvester nodded, turning serious once again. "I'm going to write a book: How to not flirt with your crush."

She glared angrily at him. "That is not supporting."

"Writing a guide for your best friend who can't flirt." He thought for awhile. "That sounds like support if you asked me. Let's start with your flirting. How'd that go?"

"Excuse me , but I can flirt and it worked."

_ 'I just didn't work in the right way.'_

* * *

"I think I'm down to plan D right now." Anna muttered to herself. "Hopefully this wouldn't go like last time." The Princess' luck wasn't getting better. She eyed her sister sitting across her. Anna made sure she was within reach.

"Plan D : Physical flirting. Don't fail me now." She prayed.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Elsa was completely unaware of what her sister had planned. She just hope that this time all will be completely normal. _'Is that too much to ask?'_

Apparently.

"Anna. What is your feet doing on mine?"

"Oh nothing."

Elsa decided not to say something else.

The younger sibling frowned. It didn't seem to work. She searched her mind for another flirt attempt.

_'Rest your feet on the person's chair across from you. That seems easy enough.'_

Of course the girl didn't completely know, how this is going to work. The book said that it will work. Anna lifted her feet. _'Almost there.'_

Suddenly the Queen became aware of a presence near her legs. Between her legs. Elsa shivered at the thoughts. Working up her thighs. She closed her eyes.

Anna grinned. 'Yes!' She moved even higher.

It was only then when it clicked. The Queen's eyes shot open and she nearly fell out of her chair.

The younger sister drew her feet back.

For a few moments no one spoke.

"A-Anna d-did you just..." She stammered, not even believing what she was going to ask.

The person across her gulped, dreading what she was going to say.

"Was your foot just in-"

_'Was I just imagining that? No, of course not!'_ She looked over to her sister, who smiled apologetic at her. _'Perhaps she just wants attention? Am I shutting her out again?'_ That had to be it. Elsa became ashamed of herself. _'How could I do that? She is my sister!'_

Although another part of her wanted more. Wanted to be more than just her sister. Elsa pushed that though away. She didn't want to shut her out again.

"I...Never mind."

The red head lounged in her chair, sighing. _'Tonight I'm burning that book.'_

* * *

"You're right. I'm terrible at romance." Anna whined, burying her face in one of Kristoff's pillows. "No wonder Elsa probably hates me."

The man sat next to her, feeling guilty. It this wasn't such a serious matter it would've been funny. "Anna you are not terrible at romance and Elsa does not hate you." He stated firmly. "No one could hate you. Especially her. Just don't try so hard. Be yourself." Being a ice harvester. That would be the best attempt at giving love advice.

"Be myself?" She asked unsurely, turning her head to face him. "I don't know."

"Hey. Come on you can trust me. You were yourself when you met me and I grew to like you...as a friend." He added.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, grateful for his support. "Maybe you're a love expert after all."

A knock was then heard on the door. Anna was there to open it a second later. When the Princess saw that it was a servant and not her sister. Her shoulders dropped.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"The Queen requested. That you accompany her this afternoon and to meet her at the castle's stables."

That came as a surprise. Instantly Anna ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She nearly knocked the poor woman over, leaving the mountain man to chuckle at his friend's doings.

At last she arrived at the castle's stable. Taking in large gulps of air, puffing her cheeks. Anna leaned against the doorframe, her face couldn't be redder.

Elsa chuckled at this sighting. "You made it." She remarked. "Up for some horseback riding?"

The Princess' smile couldn't be wider.

"You ready?" The Queen asked when their horses were all saddled up.

Anna nodded and they rode off, next to each other.

_'Just be yourself.'_

The people and streets of Arendelle, was a sight to behold. Occasionally people would greet their Queen. Elsa would respond with a nod or small wave. For a second the red head felt jealous. That is until. She saw the slight uneasiness ,the Snow Queen was experiencing.

Her sister wasn't that way with her...most of the time and Anna didn't like it one bit. Thinking quickly. "Elsa! Race you to the woods!"

Not giving it a second thought, the two off them commanded their horses into full gallop. The landscape changed. From numerous buildings and gates to a green forest, in a blur.

When they came to a halt. Anna couldn't help , but to stare in awe at her surroundings. Elsa too admired nature around them.

After travelling through the woods for awhile:"Thank you. For what you did." Elsa said sincerely. "I didn't know how long it would be, before I'd lose control." She mentioned at what happened moments earlier.

The Princess smiled. _'She noticed.' _Then added:"You won't. I'm here."

That seemed to put her at ease. With one breath, Elsa released her pent up stress and worry.

Seeing her sister so relaxed and happy. The Princess couldn't help, but to stare.

The blonde glanced at her sister a few times. "What are you staring at?" She raised an eyebrow.

"At you." As quickly as those words were uttered, a blush appeared. She held her hands in front of her mouth. "Not...not like staring...staring. Like some kind of stalker. Like a normal person. If normal people stared-"

Surprisingly Elsa chuckled ,also covering her mouth with one hand. As if trying not to laugh at her sister's rambling. Not that she minded.

The two sisters continued riding next to each other, throughout the day. Occasionally her leg would brush against Elsa's. Anna's breath would hitch.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...fine. Just a bit tired of sitting still." The red head shifted in her saddle.

When they found an open field. "Perhaps we should stop here." Elsa suggested.

The two of them left the horses to graze nearby. While Anna and Elsa sat next to each other at the top of a hill. "This is nice." Anna remarked.

The Queen smiled at the complement. "I hoped so. I didn't want to shut you out again." Her voice grew softer. "Sometimes it's just hard."

The Princess smile grew smaller. "I didn't mean to make it hard."

"Anna that is not your fault." She stated firmly, dark meeting light blue eyes. "The years just haven't been that kind."

"It will get better."

She gently leaned against Elsa. Out of habit the Queen moved away. Being as clumsy as she is, the princess landed on the ground. When the support was no longer present.

This seemed to humour the Queen. "I hope so." She chuckled. "Sorry."

Again she leaned against her sister, simply enjoying each other's company.

"You aren't going to try to scare or confuse me again, are you?" The blonde challenged.

Those scare and confuse attempts, were supposed to be woo attempts.

"Sorry about that, but you aren't much better."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking the Queen?"

"Yes, your majesty." Anna joked back in a formal tone. They erupted in laughter.

Wooing Elsa, or getting her attention...in the right way. Was a challenge indeed. The Queen was just so oblivious. Not to her flirt fails, but the meaning behind those failures.

Anna looked up at Elsa who was enjoying the scenery of her kingdom. The title of being Queen bears a lot of responsibility. Meetings, balls, rules, suitors. Sometimes Elsa wondered if she would ever keep up. She wasn't perfect and would make mistakes, but to the princess.

Elsa was perfect. She wasn't the monster people claim her to be, or even the Queen. She was just Elsa. The person she loved more than anyone else. The red head took the her hand, which was cold to the touch. In her own. The blonde didn't seem to mind the contact.

_'Or notice.'_ Anna thought.

When it comes to romance, Elsa was completely clueless. It is hard to get her to notice you. In the good way.

A cold breeze made the Queen subconsciously move, even closer to Anna. The red head gulped. Her whole body seemed to go numb. Either from the weather or the touch.

The sisters smiled warmly at each other.

_'So what if she doesn't notice right now. Elsa would be mine. Even if I have to climb the North Mountain, know a million pick up lines. Or have to try and win Elsa's heart over and over again. Which I probably will have to do, since she is so oblivious_. ' The Princess told herself. _'It'd be worth it.' _It most defiantly would be.

The Queen couldn't help the way Anna made her feel. The way her sister banished all the cold of grief. No matter what she never gave up on her.

"Elsa?"

_'And I will never give up on you.'_

"Yes Anna?"

"The horses ran off. Were stuck here."

"Of course." She replied with a hint of sarcasm, but couldn't help to smile. "So I'm stuck here with you."

"That is the best thing that happened to me, this whole week." Anna confessed, starring at her.

"Me too." Elsa met her gaze.

"So it doesn't weird you out?" The Princess sat up right, looking expectantly at her sister.

"No. Just don't put your feet up my dress."

_'Shoot!'_

The light continued to fade. After awhile stars appeared in the heavens above. A cool breeze, turned into strong gusts of wind. Neither of them moved, not wanting to brake from their embrace.

After much built up courage. Anna lifted her head, whispering to Elsa:"I love you."

The words were drowned out by the wind, but the blonde heard. She turned to face her sister, who was sitting beside her. Resting her head on her shoulder and staring into the distance.

Was it just her imagination?

The softly spoken words replayed through her mind. Elsa's gaze softened when it landed yet again on her sister.

_'I wonder if she feels the same way.'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**AN/ It took me almost the whole week to write that, but I thought it was pretty good. Since it was my first romance and Elsanna fic. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. **


End file.
